tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Vinix's Forms
- 2= Super Saiyajin 2 É a sucessora direta da primeira transformação Super Saiyajin. É muito semelhante à forma original na aparência e realização, no entanto, a potência é muito maior, como velocidade, a força, e toda a energia aumenta drasticamente, basicamente um aumento de 100x do poder original. O cabelo dourado provocada pela transformação original torna-se mais longa e rígida e ergue-se ainda mais. Aumento da energia da radiação dourada faz com que a aura assuma irregulares como uma aparência feroz e não lisa ou fluindo na energia com estilo chama. Porque a saída de energia e de radiação é mais elevada do que a de um Super Saiyajin, os pulsos de aura está em uma frequência mais elevada. A massa muscular quase não aumenta, mas a produção de energia é multiplicada. Também ganha a notável eletricidade que se manifesta junto da aura. }} - Chaos Emeralds= Super Vinix (Chaos Emeralds) Com o uso das 7 Esmeraldas do Chaos, as roupas assim como o cabelo de Vinix passam a ter uma coloração dourada além de emanar uma grande quantidade de energia de mesma cor, os olhos de Vinix também mudam para vermelho. Nesta forma a velocidade de Vinix aumenta muito, quase se aproximando a velocidade da luz, suas habilidades físicas ficam mais fortes e se torna invulnerável a maioria dos ataques, com exceção de adversários igualmente poderosos. É capaz de usar habilidades exclusivas do uso das Esmeraldas do Chaos. A transformação é temporária e dura apenas uma certa quantidade de tempo. Apesar do nome, a transformação não tem nenhuma relação com a outra transformação de Vinix. - Energy Synchro= - Mega Vinix = Mega Vinix A segunda forma de Vinix usando a sincronização de energia. Assim como a anterior, utiliza-se Ki, Nen e Cosmo mas com a adição de Chakra e Reiatsu. Similar a como Super Vinix é uma versão azul do Super Saiyajin, esteticamente Mega Vinix é uma versão azul do Chakra Mode de Naruto Uzumaki, contendo somente as bordas em um tom vermelho flamejante. Em questão de poder, a forma é totalmente equivalente ao Super Saiyajin 3 possuindo o mesmo multiplicador de Ki. A diferença entre o Mega Vinix e Super Vinix, o seu antecessor, é imediatamente perceptível visto que a velocidade, força e resistência são todas aumentadas muito além dos limites normais. Assim como o próprio SSJ3, Mega Vinix parece desgastar rapidamente a energia do usuário. Não somente isso, Vinix novamente se vê incapaz de se transformar a vontade mesmo após ter dominado Super Vinix completamente. Ao tentar se transformar de forma forçada, Vinix apenas tem um rápido desgaste de energia e fadiga e a transformação falha. O tema de Mega Vinix é "Bounce Back". - Ultra Vinix (?)= Ultra Vinix Sem informações no momento. - Hyper Vinix (?)= Hyper Vinix Sem informações no momento. }} - Will Gears= - Red Gear= Red Gear ... - Green Gear= Green Gear ... - Pink Gear= Pink Gear ... - Yellow Gear= Yellow Gear ... - Light Blue Gear= Light Blue Gear ... - White Gear= White Gear ... }} - Will Vinix = Will Vinix Transformação exclusiva do MovieFic Apollo’s Revenge. Vinix usa o poder das engrenagem de emoções positivas para atingir uma nova transformação que aumenta muito o seu poder. Nessa forma, Vinix é capaz de executar o Sentiment Soco Imortal, embora a potencia seja grande o suficiente para destruir o bracelete e cancelar a transformação logo em seguida. O tema de Will Vinix é "Seven Rings in Hand". }} - Bond Powers= Graças ao poder de Arin como um Anjo, Vinix é capaz de usar seus laços com outras pessoas para criar uma rápida transformação de coloração e tema diferente. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Vinix só pode usar os laços daqueles que vieram do Mundo dos Mangás (Os Pokédex Holders (Exceto Emerald), Hinagiku e Mio). Apesar de serem chamadas de "transformação", elas na realidade não mudam a forma física de Vinix, na realidade a forma colorida é uma massa de energia com formato temático e Vinix se encontra "dentro" o controlando. Essas formas são consideradas uma versão "incompleta" do Soul Synchro. Vinix também pode usar todos os poderes de uma vez para executar o Bonds Soco Imortal, embora não se sabe se é realmente preciso de um Soul Synchro junto. Apesar de não terem uma música tema, cada transformação tem um "Jingle" que toca no rápido momento da transformação. Essas formas são exclusivas do MovieFic Final Impact. É a forma obtida com os laços de Red. Transforma Vinix em uma bola de fogo viva, o que lhe permite executar saltos em pleno ar e fazer investidas que causam grandes explosões. - Pink Spikes= '''Pink Spikes' ... - Green Hover= '''Green Hover' ... - Blue Cube= '''Blue Cube' ... - Gold Rocket= '''Gold Rocket' ... - Silver Bomb= '''Silver Bomb' ... - Crystal Laser= '''Crystal Laser' ... - Ruby Eagle= '''Ruby Eagle' ... - Sapphire Boost= '''Sapphire Boost' ... - Emerald Quake= '''Emerald Quake' ... - Diamond Asteroid= '''Diamond Asteroid' ... - Pearl Frenzy= '''Pearl Frenzy' ... - Platinum Lightning= '''Platinum Lightning' ... - Violet Void= '''Violet Void' ... - Yellow Drill= '''Yellow Drill' ... }} - Soul Synchro= - Lion Mode= Lion Mode ... O tema do Lion Mode é "BEASTBITE". - Dragon Mode= Dragon Mode ... O tema do Dragon Mode é "Just the Beginning". - Saurian Mode= Saurian Mode ... O tema do Saurian Mode é "Dino Soul". }} - Friends/Allies Bonds= - Light Mode= - Gold= Golden Light Mode ... O tema do Golden Light Mode é "The Finale Of The Finale". }} - Dark Mode= Dark Mode ... O tema do Dark Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Earth Mode= Earth Mode ... O tema do Earth Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Thunder Mode= Thunder Mode ... O tema do Thunder Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Star Mode= Star Mode ... O tema do Star Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Fire Mode= Fire Mode ... O tema do Fire Mode é "Last Engage". - Wind Mode= Wind Mode ... O tema do Wind Mode é "Blessed wind". - Water Mode= Water Mode ... O tema do Water Mode é "Mystic Liquid". - Ice Mode= Ice Mode ... O tema do Ice Mode é "Alteration". - Land Mode= Land Mode ... O tema do Land Mode é "Strength of the earth". - X Mode= X Mode ... O tema do X Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Z Mode= Z Mode ... O tema do Z Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - A Mode= A Mode ... O tema do A Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Key Mode= Key Mode ... O tema do Key Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Speed Mode= Speed Mode ... O tema do Speed Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". - Saiyan Mode= Saiyan Mode ... O tema do Saiyan Mode é "BRAVE BELIEVERS". }} }} - Blue Knight= Blue Knight É uma forma de Vinix, herdada da Class Change de Jet. Ele obteve esta forma ao absorver parte da energia do Blue Dragon. Para acessar tal forma, Vinix deve convocar a armadura concentrando energia e puxando a mão para baixo a partir do seu rosto. Vinix obtém uma armadura azul com detalhes dourados acompanhado de um escudo de mesma cor e uma capa vermelha, a Espada GT também sofre metamorfose nesta forma. Seu capacete possui uma viseira que normalmente fica em sua testa mas pode ser baixada cobrindo parte do seu rosto. Como Blue Knight, Vinix ganha acesso a melhorias físicas aumentada como sua força, defesa e velocidade. Apesar de seus ataques de sempre se manterem intactos, tal forma parece melhorar o desempenho da espada e do escudo, sendo mais comum lutar usando eles. O poder da forma é superior a de Super Vinix mas inferior a de Mega Vinix, embora seja implicito que esta forma possa evoluir com o passar do tempo. De qualquer forma ela é uma ótima opção para Vinix enquanto ele não podia dominar a forma de Mega Vinix. - Rage Mode= Rage Mode Rage Mode (レイジモード Reijimōdo) ou Violent Emotion (激情態 Gekijōtai) é um estado que um Rei dos Desenhos pode atingir. Sendo muito comum que um Rei dos Desenhos aumente suas forças com suas emoções, a raiva acaba sendo a que mais se destaca. Não há uma mudança física, mas quando o Rei dos Desenhos por algum motivo fica em um estado de completa raiva, a aura em torno dele pode aumentar ou se tornar mais violenta e seu poder latente se manifesta acima do normal. Embora o herói não esteja em total estado de berserker, ele pode se deixar levar pelas suas emoções negativas e punir seu oponente muito mais violentamente do que normalmente faria. Esta forma não deve ser confundida com o Awakened Mode onde tira todo o limitador do poder do TKOC, o Rage Mode apenas aumenta a força conforme o estado de raiva do usuário. No caso de Vinix, entrar em Rage Mode tornou-se um risco pois esse estado mental pode desencadear a forma de Evil Vinix. Ainda assim ele ainda consegue entrar nesse estado sem a consequencia posterior, como visto com a morte de Iris em XVII. - Evil Vinix= Evil Vinix Os poderes de um Rei dos Desenhos pode se manifestar principalmente de seus sentimentos. Quando um Rei dos Desenhos guarda muita energia negativa em seu coração, ele tem o perigo de libera-la de uma vez, atingindo uma nova transformação. Tal transformação é quase impossível de acontecer, graças ao fator do Rei dos Desenhos sempre ser uma pessoa que nasceu com senso de justiça em seu coração, porem, caso isso ocorra, os resultados são desastrosos. O usuário começa a emanar uma forte áurea negra e a cor dos olhos mudam para uma cor Vermelho-Sangue. Sua roupa e arma também são afetadas. Sua personalidade fica agressiva e fria e mentaliza o motivo de seu ódio como objetivo. Embora inicialmente mostre uma imagem de uma pessoa movida apenas pelos instintos pela forte carga de energia negativa, conforme o tempo passa o usuário vai demonstrando mais racionalidade, porem, mantendo uma personalidade maligna. Todos seus poderes são convertidos automaticamente para o elemento Trevas e seu poder aumenta variando de seu ódio. - Awakened Mode= Awakened Mode Esta habilidade faz um Rei dos Desenhos entrar em um estado de transe onde ele pode estar inconsciente ou semiconsciente. É dito que neste estado, o Rei dos Desenhos perde seu "limitador", liberando completamente seu potencial infinito. Embora acreditar que ele passa a ter poder infinito seja um pouco exagerado e, na realidade, apenas ganha o máximo de poder possível que seu corpo aguentar naquele momento. Vinix entrou neste estado pela primeira vez em The King of Cartoons 2005 em sua primeira luta contra Rugal Bernstein. Ele mais tarde utiliza na luta contra Sachiel em The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2, embora desta vez tenha sido uma versão mais limitada por ter sido influenciada diretamente por Jet. Como o Rei dos Desenhos passa a poder usar suas técnicas em sua ápice, elas geralmente ganham "Ultimate" no nome, com a capacidade de destruir o oponente no mesmo instante. }}